GuessingDeducing passwords
by anyrei1
Summary: Sherlock is guessing/deducing John's laptop password. Short/Johnlock/Fluff


**Guessing/Deducing passwords by anyrei1**

_for sendai_

_Sherlock is guessing/deducing John's laptop password. Short/Johnlock/Fluff_

At the beginning John always had been angry with Sherlock, when he borrowed his laptop and hacked it. But by now he was used to it and they even made a game out of it, how fast Sherlock could deduce John's password.

Ye_s, deducing not guessing!_

Sherlock insisted, when John asked him, how he could guess his password so fast. Eventually John used the game to sent Sherlock different messages over the time. He changed his password to _FuckOffSherlock, FetchYourOwnLaptopLazyBastard, ArrogantGit, _and _WeAreOutOfMilk._

Of course it took Sherlock only mere minutes to guess – sorry, deduce them.

When the detective discovered John's latest password was _'LuckyGuess' _he turned around to his blogger, who was sitting in his armchair reading the morning papers.

"Really?" he asked annoyed by its simplicity.

"What?" John didn't even look up.

"You don't put any effort into your passwords. It's way too easy for me."

John gazed at him over the rim of the papers. "You want a challenge?"

Sherlock nodded: "Yes, I'm bored."

John thought for a moment before he got up and retrieved his laptop from Sherlock. He entered a new password and gave it back to Sherlock.

"You will never solve that one." John grinned mischievously.

"We will see." Sherlock grinned back at his blogger, who regained his position in his chair.

Sherlock tried for hours to solve this password until he decided to try a different tactic.

John was in the kitchen preparing tea for them, when Sherlock creeped up on him. He looked at his friend with his rehearsed sad face.

"John?", he said his voice deliberately soft and sad.

John gazed at him confused: "What's up, Sherlock? Are you alright?"

"Is your password a message for me?"

John was getting pale for a moment and didn't know where to look.

_Got you! So you're feeling guilty about the password. It's a message, like the others._

Even with this revelation Sherlock still wore his mask of sadness. He had to find more answers.

"Erm, Sherlock...wait a second..." John's expression changed into a sceptical one. "Have you found out the password?"

Sherlock cursed inwardly about the fact that John knew him too well, but he didn't drop the act.

"Of course I have, that is why I'm asking if you mean it."

John cleared his throat and stared at him. "Yes, I mean it."

Sherlock's gaze wandered over John's full body. _Hands folded behind his back. His soldier stance. His blue eyes – a display of a variety of feelings. Uncertainty but also determination. And fondness... Yes, most definitely fondness in his eyes which was mirrored in his slight smile. So the password was not an insult then. Maybe something nice for a change. Although John was the only person in the world who could insult him, without hurting him. His insults were more like a term of endearment than anything else._

"Do you want to say anything about it?" John asked after a while.

Sherlock chewed on his lower lip. "I have to think about it."

John's eyes suddenly looked hurt and his gaze fell on the floor. "I guess, that isn't surprising. I'm sorry. Erm." John coughed slightly. "It's better you ignore this three words. Just forget it. I'm going out."

John fetched his jacket and ran more than walked out of the flat.

Sherlock was stunned about that heavy reaction.

_Three words. No. Noooooo. That couldn't be it. Could it?_

Sherlock went back to John's laptop and typed '_IloveYou' _in the password field.

Windows made a quiet sound, but Sherlock didn't hear it, because he already had fetched his coat and ran after John. He caught up with him at the end of Bakerstreet.

"John, wait!" He grabbed him at his good shoulder, so that he would stop.

John looked at him a little bit surprised. But before he could ask anything, Sherlock grabbed his head and kissed him. Just a soft sweet and short kiss, which stopped the world for John Watson. Sherlock leaned back and grinned at his stunned blogger: "I've told you, I would deduce your password."

Realisation was suddenly dawning in John's eyes, when he grinned and shook his head: "You are an insufferable git!"

"I hope that isn't your new password. I kind of like the one you're having at the moment."


End file.
